


The Greatest Force of Evil

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discrimination against Monsters, Gen, Hybrids, Magic, Self-Indulgent Future AU, Time Travel, historical revisionism, way too many OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: This was a nightmare.Princess Solaria, soon to be the Monster Carver, was suddenly in a room obviously inside the Monster Temple beside her older brother, who too had no idea how they ended up there.This was not the Mewni they knew, now filled with monsters. The reality of a half-monster queen aggravated Solaria greatly. She and Jushtin knew something was up and are now up and ready to stop it. Before them lay a completely different Mewni, the messy history of their future, people who love them, people who hate them, and a powerful threat to the magic of their dimension.When help catches on to their distress, will they be able to get back home?





	1. Vulnerability

The sudden shaking got the Princess to punch the said force in its face.

 

A cry of pain, "Solaria, it's me!"

 

She perked up immediately, "Jushtin? Why are you here?" She immediately got off the queen-sized bed, her hand tapping around for her wand.

 

Jushtin stood up, still rubbing his cheek. "That's what I woke you up for!"

 

"My wand-" She could not find it. "Do you have my wand, brother?"

 

"I'm afraid not, sister." He stretched a bit, looking around the room.

 

The bricks were dark in color, covered in rose vines and moss. The walls were lined with crystal gaslamps, the flames of various colors. The bed looked worn out but had the comfort of a fresh one. The room smelled of slime and mint.

 

"Do you have an idea as to where we ar-"

 

"AAA!!!" She yelled, elbowing the door with as much brute force as possible. It wouldn't budge. "Trapped. From the smell of slime in the air, we must've been kidnapped by one of those gross green slime scum."

 

"It's sloppy work for kidnapping," Jushtin remarked, looking under the bed for a possible key.

 

"Sloppy? Did you just call a monster's successful attempt at kidnapping us, Mewni royalty, sloppy?"

 

"Yes," Jushtin stood up, replying back in a tone no one ever dared used on Solaria. "They didn't exactly bind us to the bed, or fill the room with anything lethal."

 

"You have a point." Solaria then positioned herself in front of the door, closed her eyes, and readied her fists.

 

"Don't tell me you're going to do that again,"

 

Solaria's eyes snapped open, glowing alongside her lightning cheeks.

 

Jushtin knew better and therefore stepped away from her, towards the far end of the room.

 

Her hands enveloped in red energy, golden sparks of electricity sizzling her fingers.

 

She zapped the door into smitherines, the smell of smoke tainting the mint breath of the room.

 

"Come on," She faced her brother with magic fists, while the light from her eyes and cheeks faded away. "Let's get out of here."

 

Jushtin briefly removed his hat to slide his hand against his hair. Adjusting the thing on his head, "Right!"


	2. The Friendship Court of Heirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a longer chapter
> 
> ocs ahead friends

"Nes really made the place her own!"

 

"Technically, it was the work of her servants,"

 

"Obviously, Secreta," remarked Legend Johansen, as he sat down alongside her onto their seats of the table. "I mean to point out that Clytemnestra arranged it herself."

 

Dorothy Kelpbottom then arrived, seeing Secreta Spiderbite and Legend Johansen in heated argument. Loving the spotlight, she cleared her throat to get their attention as she sat down on her chair.

 

"You know, I expected Nes to make this get-together more, um, party and less political meeting." She remarked, checking on the moisture of her skin. She then slid her hand against her long, fin-like hair.

 

"Well, the celebration is political in nature, so maybe she intended it to be that way?" Secreta said in speculation.

 

"Perhaps she likes it intimate," The guests jumped at the striking voice of Princely Ponyhead, floating into his seat, "we are of a small number, after all. Also, Darius Jaggs has informed me he will not make it to our gathering."

 

Everyone else groaned sadly. He was known to be likable and amiable, and it was rumored that Princess Kelpbottom had a crush on him. (She has never said anything about it yet.)

 

"Well, who are we waiting for then?" Legend asked. "Y'know, besides Domino and Clytemnestra?"

 

"Feather and whoever our monster representative is going to be," replied Dorothy. "I just got a text from Feather saying she'll be in here about anytime now."

 

They all nodded to each other.

 

Suddenly, the door bust open, out of it a sparkly, fiery mist. The laughter of two echoed the room.

 

Princess Feather Pigeon was giggling and flustered, being carried by the surprisingly strong arms of no other than Prince A.T. Lucitor.

 

Legend clapped, impressed.

 

"Seriously? Joining one of A.T.'s grand entrances?"

 

Feather could only blush back, too embarrassed to give a proper response as A.T. set her to the floor. They then went to their seats.

 

"Who can blame her?" A.T. remarked. Towards Feather in a whispering voice, "if you wanna do that again, you should invite more people!"

 

The rulers of the kingdoms of Mewni were currently away and are in assembly somewhere in an unknown, remote but readily arranged dimension. They were to stay there for about a week, discussing matters that are not yet to be told to the subjects of Mewni. This obviously resulted in leaving the respective heirs in charge.

 

Princess Clytemnestra was of the Twin Crowns of Mewni, a name the Mewmans made to refer collectively to Queen Meteora's twin children. She always had ready the plans for the commemoration of the Petition of Friendship, the document signed by the previous heirs of Mewni for the unity between monsters and Mewmans. Knowing the current social state of the kingdom, she felt it neccessary to celebrate it. By some sweet coincidence, the meeting of the Mewman rulers was scheduled on the very day the last signature was signed. Opportunity seized. After all, Clytemnestra wasn't fond of the idea of having her parents present during the celebration. Queen Meteora, while good-natured, always brought fear in whatever room she was in. Not good for a gathering.

 

The guests were all personally invited by Clytemnestra herself. From here the ones present shall be described:

 

Legend Johansen was the son of Rock Johansen. He looked strikingly similar to his father, only with fluffier hair and better taste in fashion. He had the typical barbarian traits of a member of the family. Like his father before him, he had a sense of culture and art. He was known in the family for being very eloquent. He was known for combatting with his wit and charisma, but still enjoyed roughhousing.

 

Secreta Spiderbite descended from Penelope Spiderbite. (It's pronounced _"secrete-ah"_!) Half-monster from her father, she had long slime hair, with some spiders in it. She was known for sweating slime and crying tears of slime. She had a bookish nature, as well as a tendency to remain quiet and reserved like her father. She always preferred interactions through the net and found more confidence being more outspoken there. Unlike her mother, she always followed the rules. The only time she wouldn't was when it felt right to break them.

 

Dorothy Kelpbottom was daughter to Larry Kelpbottom. She was known to be one of the Waterfolk's most beautiful princesses, a trait passed down to her by both her father and mother. Sick of the stereotypes being associated towards her kind and the lack of action and contribution by the Waterfolk, Dorothy began shaping her public persona aggressively. She enjoyed getting attention and starting trends, most especially if it made the Kingdom of the Waterfolk look good.

 

Princely Ponyhead was son to Lilacia Ponyhead. The result from an affair and currently the only male offspring of the living Ponyhead sisters, Princely had become heir to the throne of the Cloud Kingdom. He didn't have the best relationship with his mother, wishing she was less about the drama and about herself. He was known for being a gentleman and being charismatic. He could be self-righteous on occasion. He perceived as a very cultured person, willing to explore the universe if he could find the time to. He believed in his duty to the Cloud Kingdom.

 

Feather Pigeon was daughter to Richard Pigeon. Like her father, she enjoyed her wealth, was indulgent, and had a passion for arts, culture, and even a particular kind of decadence. While raised in her father's vision of a more progressive Pigeon Kingdom, she didn't speak much or contribute to a conversation. Her priorities were slightly skewed, although that hasn't gotten her in heavy trouble yet. She had a charm that got the attention of all the other rulers and fellow heirs of Mewni.

 

A.T. stands for Avarichie Treacherius, and he was son to Tom Lucitor. A result from Tom and Star's surprisingly still on and off relationship, he would eventually become ruler of the Underworld. He strongly resembled his mother, except he had genuine horns of incredibly short length. His ears were pointy and had a short tail too. Like all Butterfly descendants, he inherited magical cheekmarks. His were shaped like a small fiery tongue, in a strong, dark purple color. He has a great relationship with both his parents and has dreamt of one day bringing them together, just to be able to experience what it's like to live with both parents. He was known to be easily irritable but incredibly sensitive, like his father. Like his mother, he had a sense of individualism and a strong determination to fulfill his goals. He has a tendency to mingle with anyone, without care for their social status. This has made him quite a popular figure in Mewni.

 

"Y'know guys," A.T. then grabbed everyone's attention, "it's real clever of Nes to organize this. I mean this not just for my mom's sake but for my own. Like, there's something nice about knowing that our parents agreed on this certain idea. You guys know what that idea is right? **_The friendship between Mewmans and Monsters._** Yes. Everyone signed out of their own conscious volition,"

 

Feather coughed.

 

"Out of their own conscious volition." He repeated with stronger emphasis. "This so-called Petition of Friendship has cemented the rightful rule of the true Butterfly family—the rule of our dear and beloved Nes and Dom, whom we recognize as the best and strongest of rulers that Mewni has to offer!"

 

He stood up, eyes gleaming with a fiery glow of praise, "let us welcome the Twin Crowns of Mewni-"

 

"Let's not forget the invited monster representative," Secreta interjected.

 

"I have a speech just for them later, please hold on—" A.T., slightly irritated, returned to his speech. "Like I said, let us welcome the Twin Crowns of Mewni with great joy, vigor, hospitality, and love!"

 

The tiny audience around him clapped in agreement, truly happy at the cause for celebration and A.T.'s rousing speech.

 

A light knocking on the door was heard, then entered the Butterfly servant Alfred, "Your majesties, please welcome Princess Clytemnestra!"

 

Everyone then stood up from their seats to recognize the hostess.

 

Princess Clytemnestra looked like a monster. She identified as one with much pride. She had her half-monster father’s hair—straight, long, and voluptuous. It was a dark, night-like blue. She had a well-protruding snout, her mother’s pointy horns atop her head, and a sharp-toothed smile of confidence gracing her countenance. Her furry-scaly skin was a faded navy blue, with stripes as dark as her hair. If one looked closely, they’d find two Xs, one on each cheek that matched the color of her stripes. (They’re very easy to miss.) Her eyes were snake-like, a toxic yellow embellished with silver makeup.

 

She wore an off-shoulder and puffy sleeved lace blouse, accompanied with a long, relatively transparent skirt. She wore fishnet gloves and stockings as she rocked a pair of short leather boots. A simple necklace was around her neck.

 

Her tail curled around her legs, visible to everyone the large stitch marks on it. Both of her parents were half-monster, one part size-shifter and the other part septarian. She indeed looked like those monsters mentioned, but had none of their abilities. She could not grow or shrink. See that stitch on her tail? It reminded her everyday that she could never regenerate.

 

“And the current representative of the monsters of Mewni—“

 

“The kappa of Mewni,” Clytemnestra tried to correct Alfred.

 

“I mean the kappa of Mewni,” He cleared his throat. “Ludo Avarius Junior!”

 

“Please just call me Junior,” he muttered, walking behind Clytemnestra.

 

Junior was Dennis’s son, as well as Dennis’s pride and joy. He was obedient, cultured, and very intelligent, therefore assisting in the restoration of the Avarius name. (Most of the work was done by his father Dennis.) He came in freshly-tailored clothing, a thick, paper-stuffed file in hand. Knowing his uncle’s actions towards the Butterfly family and what he did to the Avarius name, he felt embarrassed having his uncle’s name.

 

The people around the table got up to welcome the two.

 

“I’m so happy to see all—no wait—almost all you to have made it!” The princess’s charisma was staggeringly high at that moment.

 

The air was warm and full of amity, as they all moved back to the table to finish their greetings there.

 

“Princess,” Junior addressed Clytemnestra, “will Prince Domino be present soon?”

 

“What are you talking about?” She laughed. “He’s right—“

 

She paused, not able to spot him anywhere in the room.

 

She then pulled out her wand—a string-based flyswatter, or pom-pom, however you guys see it—and raised it.

 

“Chameleon Cracker!”

 

The blast of energy was felt throughout the room. Domino was still nowhere to be found.

 

“That’s weird,” She kept the wand again. “Dom’s usually the first one here.”

 

“Oh, what a shame.”

 

“No, he said he was coming!” She then turned to Alfred. “Yo Alfred, mind checking on Dom and drag him here? Please?”

 

“Of course, Princess.” Then Alfred left the room.

 

“I bet Dom’s up to one of his little machines again, right?” Legend asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure his latest project is a magic detection system—not sure on what exactly, but it’s something to pay attention to.” She leaned into her chair. “Dom’s got way too many unfinished projects, dude.”

 

Dorothy spoke, “Doesn’t he have all eternity, to like, make them happen?”

 

“We don’t know that,” Clytemnestra grit through her teeth, knowing fully well that Domino can regenerate, yet he can pass for a normal Mewman. “While we wait for him patiently, let’s talk about how we all have been doing, huh?”

 

Everyone happily made sounds of affirmation, agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chameleon Cracker is a spell that forcibly removes a person’s disguise—invisibility is part of said disguises.
> 
> Had to worldbuild intensely for this oof
> 
> Some notes:  
> Queen Meteora married a half-septarian, half-mewman named Sha-Sha. Eclipsa’s reign settled all of the issues between Mewni and foreign kingdoms/groups except the Septarian and general extremists. Sha-Sha succeeded Toffee after he was confirmed dead and has ever since led the Septarians. He was recognized for his strength and unparalleled fighting ability. Meteora finally fixed relations between the Butterflies and the Septarians alongside Sha-Sha. Their marriage further affirmed this.
> 
> we shall see Domino in the next chapter


	3. Parchment, the Royal Thespian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coronation was so good guys; might remove the Canon Divergence tag if the show Canon can still be well aligned with this fanfic
> 
> Minor character death incoming

_"You've been hearing about it too?"_

_"Yeah! No one knows where the guy came from, but he's been getting some of the aristocrats to encourage the Mewman extremists,"_

Solaria shushed her brother as they stopped behind a corridor wall from the room they came from, hearing the gossip of the Castle Servants.

_"Like, I heard that he's been talking with Sonny Cornwallis!"_

_"You mean-"_

_"Greetings! Do any of you know where the Friendship Court gathering is?"_

_"It's at the left hall, Parchment."_

_"Thank you, Bawllus! I hope they'll enjoy my one-act."_

_"Said the Royal Thespian of Mewni—"_

_"Oh shut up, Peptide!"_

Parchment could be heard lightly punching Peptide, the sound of his armor ringing in the hall.

Peptide laughed, alongside the other guard with him.

Jushtin nudged his sister, telling her without words to peak. She did and caught the two guards in question.

Both guards were male. One was a Mewman with olive skin and gray eyes. Tufts of his auburn hair were peaking from under his helmet. The other was a monster, particularly a plant-like monster. His eyes were purple and his skin was a light green color. Leaves and thorns were where his mouth should be.

_"That Dante is big trouble, Pep. How do ya think Queen Meteora is gonna fix it?"_

_"The Queen does what she wants, Bawllus. I know it sounds like I'm not over it, but I'm pretty sure Meteora's preservation of the monarchy caused the ire of the extremists."_

"So a Queen Meteora," Solaria muttered towards her brother.

_"Which extremists? The monster or the Mewman ones?"_

_"I-I don't know. Both, I guess? The Era of Clubs is a very iron-fisty time, y'know?"_

_"That's like, right now Peptide."_

_"Look, the Queen isn't here, and I am taking the opportunity to diss her before she returns!"_

_"Oh that's clever! You're lucky I don't like her as much as you don't like her,"_

They laughed.

"She doesn't seem so popular."

"But the guards aren't enough to suffice the opinion of all of Mewni. For all we know, this particular Quee-"

"Shh," Solaria stopped Jushtin, catching a woman waltz back towards the guards.

She had light brown skin and hair of a darker shade which covered one of her eyes. A decorative mask covered the other.

_"You liars! It's not in the left hall at all!"_

_"Bawllus!"_

_"What? I'm sure it's at the—oh wait, my mistake. It's at the right hall, Parchment."_

Solaria drew back. "We have to hide. Now."

"Wait, I have a plan." Jushtin replied, pulling his sister with him down the right hall.

 

* * *

 

Parchment's fingers curled into her hair, the clopping of her boot heels heard throughout the corridor.

"Now I'm gonna be late," She muttered to herself, clenching the handle of her ironically fancy suitcase she pulled out of nowhere. Inside were some prompts and props.

Parchment was the Royal Thespian. During Eclipsa's reign, the Queen expanded the group of Royal Entertainment, one of which was the Royal Thespian. Her father was the Royal Songstrel, and her mother the Royal Jester. She took pride in her parents' contributions to Mewman history, most especially their assistance to Star Butterfly during the Era of Hearts and the Second Era of Spades. She was happy to be able to use her talents in the presence of royalty. She became Royal Thespian during Meteora's rule.

"Thanks a lot, Bawl—AAHH!"

Her mouth was muffled by a hand as she was pulled into a dark environment, large cloths enveloping her to keep her from running.

Her captors were fast, as they dragged her into one of the guest rooms at the floor below the right hall.

"Lock the door," said the one in possession of her. It was female, the kind of posh akin to the high British accents of Earth. It had the air of youth, the gruff of a warrior, and a vibe of determined madness.

The other captor locked the door, and the gas lamps lit up automatically.

Parchment's eyes, while obscured, still widened in panic. The captors resembled familiar figures, dressed in obviously outdated fashion. What struck her were the cheek marks on the captors—they were of the Butterfly family. The female had bright yellow lightning marks, while the other captor who was apparently male had lavender lucky-clovers.

When she screamed again, muffled still, the female struck her to silence her—successfully.

Lady Lightning ripped off Parchment's mask as an act of intimidation.

"Wait, let me take care of this one," spoke the male. His cadence was the same as the female's, only he sounded older, more stressed, the voice smoother, and slightly sultry. That so-called determined madness was replaced with cultured disinterest.

"What? No!"

"What do you mean, 'No?'"

"I subdued this woman, so I get to make her spill."

"In that tone of voice? We're trying to get answers around here, not traumatize and kill her!"

She groaned in disappointment while Parchment began to whimper for her life.

The woman gave Parchment a death stare to silence her again, letting go. While doing so, she kept her eye.

"Alright," The male then went closer to the thespian, who backed away as he neared.

After a breath, "I know this looks threatening and very inconvenient, but we aren't supposed to be here."

"T-then why are—"

"I'm not finished," He raised his voice at Parchment. She immediately quieted, which signaled him to continue.

"I mean, my theory is that my sister and I have ended up lost in time or lost in an alternate Mewni—the two highest probabilities—the point is that we wish to return home, preferably quietly, and we just need to know how to get about here."

"W-well, I believe you two seem to come from a different time,"

"Good, you understand." He briefly had a look of relief. "If that is your conclusion, could you tell us what era is it now, and how long it has been since the era of the Hourglass?"

"Era of the H-Hourglass?" Parchment was sweating. "Sir, that took place centuries ago."

"Centuries?!" The female reacted. "Whoever brought us here must've used my wand!"

"We're in the Era of Clubs, approximately three hundred years since the Era of the Hourglass." Parchment was secretly proud of her efforts in History class.

"Oof, that's far," The male said to himself. "Do you have any suspicion as to who could've done this, Solaria?"

"It must be that vile fiend Seth," Solaria speculated. "He's the only one who could live this long and achieve such a dastardly feat!"

"S-Solaria?!" Parchment yelled in shock.

"Yeah, that's me! Crown Princess of Mewni—well, perhaps Queen considering when we are." She found it pleasing that her name alone could strike fear even to a future Mewni.

"Oh no no no, why now of all times?" Parchment muttered to herself.

Solaria peered her eyes towards Parchment in suspicion. "Is there something wrong?"

"L-look," Parchment spoke, "whoever sent you two into this time, in the future, must be trying to start trouble! The Era of Clubs refers to Queen Meteora, who we all call The Half-Breed Queen!"

"I'm sorry," Solaria almost did a spit-take, "Half-Breed Queen?"

"As in," She paused dramatically, "a half-monster queen?"

Parchment gulped. "Y-yes, Princess."

Solaria was stunned.

"Please don't freak out," said the boy and Parchment simultaneously, the first in exasperation, while the other in fear.

Solaria blew into the air, then faced her brother with worry. "If we don't go back, Mewni will end up like this, colonized by monsters! Look what they've done to our descendants, brother! They have violated the purity of the Butterfly family! We must find my wand, Jushtin, as well stop Seth."

"Sister, I understand your sentiments, but we don't even know whether Seth is behind this or not!"

Solaria walked up to Jushtin. "Fine. Whichever monster did it, we will stop that monster and kill it!"

"Where is Seth of Septarsis?!" Solaria then faced Parchment, cheeks glowing now and her hand enveloped in red magic.

"I'm sorry, but I have no knowledge about t-the Septarians. Matters concerning them are the job of King Sha-Sha!"

"Could you take us to him?" Jushtin asked.

"He is not present. He and the Queen have traveled for a meeting with the other rulers of Mewni in an u-unknown dimension. It would take about a week before their return."

"Well, we can't afford to wait that long." Jushtin said. "Is the Magic High Commission accessible at this time, or are they with the Queen and King?"

"Oh, the MHC have been stripped of that level of authority for quite sometime," Parchment then shuddered, "So much happened during the Era of Hearts."

"What happened to them? Don't tell me monsters overtook the protectors of magic of Mewni?!" Solaria started to get angry, her hands emitting small electric sparks. "Oh, everything is terrible!"

"Well, t-the Magic High Commission deserved what had been done to them. Former Queen Star was a hero for revealing their misdeeds," Parchment felt the need to speak her mind against the MHC. "Her legacy will live on not in her reign, but in her life story."

"Oh, just who do we speak to then?" Jushtin reiterated, really stressed out at this point.

"Currently, Prin—"

_"We heard the screaming from this room, your majesty."_

_"This better not be a waste of my time, Bawllus. I'm already late enough to the gathering as it is!"_

Parchment gasped. "Domino, it's me—"

Solaria then subdued Parchment again, this time with her magic. Parchment's muffled voice was audible to the people outside.

_"Parchment, is that you in there?"_

Solaria pointed to the door with her eyes, and Jushtin responded immediately, blocking it with the objects in the room, as well as his own strength.

_"Deadly Laser Split!"_

Multiple laser dots were suddenly visible on the floor, and Jushtin quickly jumped towards the other side of the bed, just in time to avoid the explosion.

The door and the blockings were scattered as debris around the room, smoke where the door used to be. In the smoke was a silhouette of a boy, his glowing eyes peering through the smoke, along with his hands of bright yellow-green energy. Under the eyes were glowing symbols—lower case lambdas. Yes, from the Greek alphabet.

The eyes peered through the smoke, causing Solaria to stand up, still keeping Parchment bound with her magic.

"Guards, get in there!"

As they did, breaking the smoke, Solaria started blasting at some of them.

Some guards got Jushtin who resisted, while some quickly got to Parchment, set her free, and tried escorting her out of the room. Solaria, preoccupied, forgot about keeping her hostage bound.

Once Parchment was out, the figure by the door motioned the guards who brought her to him to fight the intruders in the room.

"What happened in there? Are you alright?"

Parchment was still trying to get some air. "I'm a-alright, your majesty."

She glanced into the room, then back at the Prince.

"You must call for your sister. You two have two things to deal with," she pointed towards the room, "right in there."

Just as he was about to peak, a guard was thrown out of the room. Stains of blood were visible on his armor.

"Go to the gathering and keep the guests distracted. Inform Nes immediately to come here."

Parchment nodded, and left immediately.

Prince Domino readied his magic again, then ran headfirst into the room.

With two fingers glowing bright, he pointed at what was obviously the two captors wrecking his guards and yelled, "Simplicitus!"

The spell subdued the two, their eyes blacked out and their bodies glitching.

He only had so little time to keep the two at bay.

Glancing at the floor, alongside the sorrow of the other guards, was poor Bawllus, right arm almost severed from his body, in a still growing pool of clear colored blood—its stench sent dread to their spirits.

Domino shut his eyes, paid his respects, then directed the other guards to clear the room and take care of the body.

When they were gone, he noticed the two, still suspended, glitching less. He had to be quick in his study.

Prince Domino was a magical prodigy, surpassing his sister at magic. Under the full awareness that he will not inherit the wand nor the throne, he had been practicing as hard as he could to master wandless magic. At this time, he has been given the right to use the wand and share it with his sister, as he was her twin. That right shall be stripped from him once Clytemnestra became Queen.

Simplicitus was one Domino's favorite spells. It subdues anything the spell touches, forcing the said anything into a balloonifed-like state and splits its natures without destroying it. It made for easy study and observation, something necessary for the boy's experiments.

From what he could pick on the two intruders, they were obvious Butterflies, both filled with strong magical energies. Their physical forms weren't enchanted, removing the idea of ghosts or shapeshifters.

That was the scary thing. These people looked like family, and the evidence suggested they were the real deal.

The spell then wore off, dropping the two to the ground. They felt disoriented to realize what was happening.

Domino cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.


	4. A Contract Between Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with how the show is going so far, we are definitely diverging from canon
> 
> please comment if i should make a separate fic based on earth ocs or include it here; same au and the main earth kids go to mewni eventually

Solaria regained consciousness first.

 

In her sights was that young boy, writing in a notebook while muttering incoherent nonsense.

 

They eyed each other. "I see that you're up, your majesty."

 

"Who do you think you are, boy? What have you done to us?!" She quickly rose up, running only to be stopped by a force field.

 

"That's just a simple study spell," Domino then put down his notebook and pen. "Kinda necessary to figure out who you two are."

 

She only growled back in anger. "I bet that you're the one who sent us here! You—an evil child—can only be begotten by a corrupted family!"

 

He simply raised a brow at the statement. "I don't think myself powerful enough to initiate time travel, your majesty. I also have no intention to bring you here in the first place."

 

"Oh really?" Solaria said her doubts. At this statement, her brother woke up.

 

"No. Really. What am I supposed to attain from bringing Solaria the Monster Carver and her brother Jushtin the Uncalculated in one of the most peaceful periods of Mewman history? Nothing really, unless I wanted to reverse the works of the Queens that set this peace in motion."

 

"Wha...?" Jushtin was confused but conscious, slowly standing up from the bed, eyeing his sister, the force field which was visible to him, and then the presence of the boy.

 

"Doing alright, Prince Jushtin?" Domino greeted.

 

His eyes widened at recognition, but kept in his shock. "I deduce that you have me and my sister in your clutches."

 

"Clutches doesn't sound nice," Domino replied. "Although your deduction's correct."

 

"I am on to you, whoever you are!" Solaria spat.

 

"My name is Domino—"

 

"I am on to you, Domino!"

 

Before anyone else could say something, the sounds of footsteps nearing got their attention.

 

"Just when there is a party, just when Mama and Papa are out!"

 

From the doorframe, Clytemnestra presented herself, her outfit giving an edge of rugged elegance.

 

Solaria glared at the figure, backing up to beside her brother, who decided to sit down at the bed again.

 

"Took you long enough, Nes." Domino remarked.

 

"Is this why you're late?" Clytemnestra didn't let her brother answer, her shock at the people in the force field.

 

"What did you do?!"

 

"I didn't do anything! The guards caught them with Parchment as their hostage."

 

Nes glared at her brother, then eyed the people in the force field. Jushtin waved at her, obvious fear in his body language. Solaria sent her a threatening death glare.

 

"How did you two even get here?" She asked.

 

"W-we don't know," Jushtin sputtered.

 

"We assume its something you're responsible of," Solaria hissed. Running onto the forcefield again, "Go ahead, monster! Dare devour us and you shall see the danger we will bring onto you!"

 

"Don't provoke her," Jushtin whispered to his sister, elbowing her.

 

The Princess tried to hide the fact that she was offended, and faced her brother. "Is this some sort of mishap with Father Time?"

 

"Already peaked in that dimension," Domino replied. "Nothing of the sort."

 

"Oh, that is super weird," Nes remarked, now at a sudden boost of stress. "I swear, if this ends with us having to contact the Magical High Commission, I am gonna be so mad."

 

"We won't have to," Dom reassured her.

 

"Better not." She then turned to the time travelers.

 

"Do you two remember the last thing that happened before you woke up here?" She asked them.

 

"Well-"

 

"Why should we tell you, monster?"

 

Clytemnestra sighed in annoyance. "Look, we don't like you guys here as much as you two clearly don't like it here. Since it's mutual, why don't we work together to send you back, hm?"

 

"That sounds fair," Jushtin remarked.

 

"How can we trust you?" Solaria doubted.

 

"We're currently the highest present authority in Mewni," Domino joined in. "The MHC have been stripped of their authority under the declaration of Queen Eclipsa and the unanimous vote of her Mewman subjects."

 

"That Parchment fellow did mention the King and Queen not being around," Jushtin muttered aloud.

 

"That's true," Clytemnestra affirmed. "Now if you guys can cooperate with us, maybe we can fix this."

 

Jushtin looked at Solaria for her response, himself perceiving the monster princess as reasonable.

 

She reflected briefly, then turned to Nes, "Will you promise me the return of my wand?"

 

"You don't have it?"

 

"No, and I never even let go of it! Ever!" Solaria cried.

 

"Is the wand with you?" Domino asked his sister.

 

She responded by pulling out the wand.

 

"Looks fine," She added.

 

"If your wand is intact, then at least we know we can get ours back!" Jushtin said.

 

"Why can't we just take their wand?" Solaria protested.

 

"That wand is the aftermath of our retrieved wand-"

 

"It's not like we are sure of that!"

 

Jushtin pinched his nose bridge, "The evidence is right there!"

 

"Please don't take my wand," Clytemnestra said out of reaction.

 

"Yeah no, you are not taking _our_ wand," Domino repeated with aggression. "We'll work together to piece your wand, punish the cause of this, and send you back."

 

"I've been in agreement since you said that you wanted to help us," Jushtin remarked. He faced his sister for an answer.

 

"Are you-" She paused. Muttering to her brother, "Is there no other way?"

 

"I can't think of any more viable options with a probability of success, sister."

 

"Fine," she turned to the twins. "I'll work with you."

 

"Oh thank fresh corn," Clytemnestra fisted the air.

 

"How immediately do we have to start?" Domino flipped his notebook open to a blank page, writing neccessary notes.

 

"Why, as soon as possible," Solaria replied. "Do we need to do a few things for you?"

 

Dom cut off his sister before she could reply, pointing a thumb at her, "She's hosting a gathering of important royal heirs."

 

"Ah!" Nes facepalmed. Turning to her brother, "What are we gonna do?"

 

"You could keep at the party while I handle these two—give them a place to stay and all that jazz."

 

Nes took out her wand. "Will you need this?"

 

He grabbed it quickly, "It'll be a big help."

 

The wand, now in his hands, then transformed. Domino's wand was your good old-fashioned item grabber. Yes, like the ones used in stores, or whatever. The handle had spikes and the claw resembled a literal lobster's claw.

 

The time travelers noted how "evil" looking the boy's wand was compared to his sisters, which still had that classic princess-y flair common to most wand iterations.

 

"Apologies to the folks there," Dom told his sister. "Most especially Mr. Avarius."

 

"Don't worry about it," Nes then dusted herself and checked on any unkept parts of her appearance.

 

"I will join you three once the gathering is over," And quickly back to the meeting place did the monster princess run.

 

Domino turned to the time travelers, "How's about I ready the special guest rooms for you two?"

 

"We appreciate the gesture, erm-"

 

"Domino-"

 

"Domino! Yes," Jushtin composed himself.  "Thank you."


	5. Dante & Cornwallis

Dante was the name of this stranger—Mewmans conversed and conversed, wondering where he came from. Why was he here?

 

Small little robberies, events of littering and the occasional property damage—

 

"Monsters!" Hissed out his androgynous voice.

 

"I know it's a sick and twisted idea, but the facts," He'd pull out samples of news, most fake but convincing enough to an average citizen, "are plain and clear, upon this paper here!"

 

He lilted like a bard, with a flourish here and there to get more attention.

 

The man was an elegant dresser, beyond the fashion of the stylish nobility. Raven hair and milky skin, his eyes pierced the crowds in its aura of indigo. His figure was lanky but flexible, allowing him ease in his shows of performance.

 

He is called the Irritator, playing the Mewmans like a gun—triggered against their fellow monsters.

 

"Cornwallis," He said when visiting a meeting, known only to the Mewman extremists. "Isn't it unfair how you people can't seem to drive these monsters away?"

 

"Buddy, I just told you that-"

 

"Yes, yesss..." Arm around the leading extremist, their noses almost touching, "it's a daring way to be!"

 

 _Goodness, this guy's extra_ , Sonny Cornwallis thought to himself. He then nodded at Dante who continued to talk.

 

"You know how the Queens of the past era have been scattering these vile creatures?"

 

"By ruling right? Being good Queens?"

 

"Magic," Dante gave Cornwallis a snarky grin.

 

"So you're insisting we scare off the monsters and their half-breeds with magic?" Cornwallis guffawed. "Like we could do that!"

 

"See, that's the thing," Dante then distanced himself, making a fist that darkened to a sickly black color, sparking purple, "If Meteora isn't going to step down and give into your demands, with my assisstance we can strip her and the Butterfly family of their magic."

 

"And take it from them for our use?"

 

Dante let go of his fist, darkness gone. "Sure."


End file.
